Master Pogi
Master Pogi is an Ancient bunyip fighter played by Icriulis on World 42. Pogi is one of the most renown fighters of his race. He has been a tool of warfare for thousands of years. Pogi has become known for being able to be summoned at any time from the "Strange Realm" and used in war. Pogi currently resides in the Strange Realm, bathing in his swamps, until someone calls him forward. Biography God wars/Third age Pogi's childhood is mysterious, no one knows where he originates from directly, he simply said he originated from the "Strange realm." When Pogi turned 20 a Mindslayer visited the Strange realm, looking for troops to bring back to Gielinor to aid him in his endeavors. Pogi, at this time, was inexperienced in his fighting skill, yet, Pogi was unwillingly chosen to go and fight. Sometime around the middle of the Third Age the Mindslayer brought Pogi to Gielinor into the middle of a gaping conflict; the God Wars. The Mindslayer sent Pogi out on missions to attack camps and supply routes of all of the present god armies. He did and for the most part was successful, becoming a minor threat, yet known enemy to almost all of the God armies. During his ambushes he saw an old man walking down the road in modern Lumbridge. He had crocodile symbols all over him, and a staff with a crocodile head on it. Pogi, being curious, went up and pestered the man. The man began to preach about Crondis and his principles. Pogi became very interested, and within the following weeks, became a loose worshipper of Crondis, really only following him because he is considered god of crocodiles, not having much more interest or knowledge about the Religion. In year 80 of the Third Age Pogi rebelled against his master. He got sick and tired of being used for interests that had not, in any way shape or form, benefited him. Pogi had gotten injured more and more over the years and wanted to go back to the Realm. The Mindslayer declined, threatening to inflict a terrible pain upon Pogi if he did not comply. Pogi made his escape late at night when the Mindslayer had gone out to collect more resources for his cause. He ran far away. Day and night he ran, looking for water to swim in or escape back to his realm. Out of a stroke of luck, a fairy came along. He explained to the fairy the situation and the Fairy gladly teleported him back to the Strange realm. Now back in the Strange Realm, away from all the fighting and war, Pogi began to train. Acension to masterhood For most of the time, he trained on creatures in the Strange Realm: Giant wasps, large mosquitoes, basically over-sized bugs. He also developed a useful strategy with his claws. 600 years past and now Pogi had developed extreme levels of agility, speed, movements of claws and other things. When Pogi mastered the art of melee and combat he began to develop forms of it. Deadly, deadly forms. Form I: Defendo A completely defensive form. When utilized at its maximum capacity it can be a very, very good combat utilization against swords, duel swords, and other forms of blades including axes, throwing axes, battleaxes, Warhammers, spears, etc. This form is currently specialized for people who fight with claws, not surprisingly due to Pogi's experience with claw combat, that being his primary focus. Form II: Ferus efferati One of the most vicious forms out there. Actually, the most violent and vicious melee form of combat utilization out there. This is where the combatant extracts his/her claws from their hiding spots, then literally releases a flurry of assaults and slashes at their opponent AS they jump around in the air. This form can be applied to sword play, but it's specialized for Bunyip exclusively. Form III: Discuipulus initiasse This is a basic form of melee combat. This specializes in dealing with multiple opponents, while it is widely ineffective against single opponents. (More to be added) Fourth and 5th ages When the god wars ended Pogi made his way back to Gielinor once more. Strangely, upon stepping foot on Gielinor, he was confronted by two Lesser demons. Named Grug'ck and Uint'. They both had a bloodlust to kill him due to the damage he did to one of their supply lines in the god wars thousands of years ago. He attempted to reason with them, but all reasoning fell short and he was /forced/ to defend himself. He utilized Discipulus Initiasse for the first 5 minutes of the battle, which was enough for them to tire slightly, but not a scratch on their stamina. Then he began utilizing Defendo, parrying their attacks and holding out for 9 minutes until they began to tire. He then took out their eyes in a burst of speed and slashed into both of their bodies with his claws, killing them both. For the entire Forth Age Pogi inhabited Gielinor. He fought many Swordsmasters, sorcerers and Demons along the way. In the 5th age he once more found his Fairy friend in Lumbridge Swamp. She once more granted him the luxury of being teleported back to his home in the Strange realm. Sixth age Having been in the Strange Realm for the entire Fith age, 5 weeks after Guthix died Pogi was informed by one of his fairy friends that had been visiting. He didn't even know who Guthix was. However, he had enough sense to realize war was happening and he /REALLY/ had no interest in being apart of it again. Yet, if he's summoned, he must go forth and serve. It's only a matter of time... How to summon Pogi Partial summoning Partial summoning is used for means of communication and strength boosting. Pogi can boost someone's morale and strength merely by making his presence known, making this a popular war of communicating with him *A Circle composed of swords, their must be 10 swords and all must have the blood of a Goblin. The circle must be in a swampy place, somewhere like Lumbridge Swamp or a wetland is ideal. *A small leaf which is also wet with Goblin blood, and this time, Goblin Saliva. *4 Salmon. *And fish eyes. After these things are set up, think on Pogi and silently meditate on the concept of the Strange Realm. This will draw Pogi for communication. Full Summoning: Suprisingly, this part is much, much more easier. It is very little energy drain and it can also be adventueros while doing it. *The Mind of the ritualist must be clear, thinking about nothing else. *4 crocodile eyes and 4 crocodile scales are required. *It must be in a swamp near a small lake. *A crocodile's tongue is also required. Abilities Extreme melee: He's powerful enough to utilize melee, particularly claw play, in combat to make situations very, very unfortunate for the opponent. Speed: His speed is immense and can become extremely annoying for a combatant. Stamina: He has an immense amount of stamina in play, which allows him to pro-long his battles against multiple opponents and single opponents. Powerful gulp: He can rip through human flesh with his teeth like cutting through hot butter, then slowly consume the human/thing in one, big, gulp. Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Spirit Category:Male Category:Protagonist